


A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by khalisey



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalisey/pseuds/khalisey
Summary: Steve’s therapist is trying to help suppress his secret and depraved wild side but once he meets her daughter, therapy does very little to quell his need to have her.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166





	A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Literally based off the GIF above because my mind totally went to the gutter as soon as I saw it and the thought of Steve being a nasty little hoe makes me tingle. FYI, reader is in her twenties so don’t come at me bro.

“How’s your daughter?” Steve asks softly, skimming his finger along the rim of his disposable coffee cup. He watches the woman’s mouth open and a reply tumbles from it but he’s already tuned out.

He’s not asking to be polite. He doesn’t care what she has to say because in truth, he knows exactly. He knows her daughter well. How to make her little cunt drip, what makes her mewl like a kitten, what can make her come in less than a minute. Just the thought of her bottom lip quivering, climaxing hard around his cock has his lips pulling up in a smile aimed into his lap.

“— anyway Mr. Rogers, we’re not here to talk about me. How are things with you?” Dr Quinn’s voice comes back into focus, pulling Steve from his thoughts. She sits upright, notebook and pen poised ready for notes. 

“Fine.” He’s flippant in his response. He used to find these appointments useful, helpful even, but as soon as he found a better, sweeter form of therapy in the shape of Y/N - he found them tedious, a waste of a good hour he could be sinking himself into her delectable warmth. However Agent Ross demanded he completes the course and as the ever dutiful patient, Steve continues to comply and despite the monotony of the sessions, he has to admit he enjoys glancing at the photo of her on Quinn’s desk from time to time, a fake innocent smile painted across the face he’d come over more times than he can remember. 

*** 

Steve was enamoured with her the second he laid eyes on her at Stark Industries. Accompanying her mother to the fundraiser hosted by Tony, he knew she felt out of her depth as soon as she stepped off the elevator and into the cavernous room surrounded by people she’d probably only ever seen on television. 

He could tell from the way she closed herself off, eyes darting around the room not knowing where to avert her gaze next, from the way she stood clutching uncomfortably at her purse while Dr Quinn spoke with Nat. Steve found it cute, her innocence radiating off her like a beacon. He approached her when she found herself alone, wanting to appear like he was saving her but he knew he was far from it. He was very much part of the danger her own mother had divulged to him that she had warned Y/N about. 

_“I forbid my daughter to give men like you the time of day, Mr. Rogers.”_

_“Why’s that?”_

_“I fear she would be led into a world there’s no way back from.”_

Once he calmed her with only a few sentences, she warmed to the superhuman as he flashed his dazzling smile her way until she was stifling cute little giggles into the back of her hand - each tiny laugh causing Steve’s cock to twitch beneath his slacks. He knew then he had to have her.

That world was slowly closing in.

— 

It was easy to get her alone. She was already putty in his hands from the moment he first smiled at her and when he suggested they find somewhere private she was practically dripping for him already. 

He made her suck his cock right there in the elevator. 

Lipstick smeared across her cheeks and chin, diluted with her own spit and Steve’s pre-cum, he admired the naughty slut she had become in only a matter of minutes. 

He had pulled her onto a floor he’d never stepped foot on before but the unfamiliarity didn’t unnerve him; he just wanted somewhere quiet where they would likely be undisturbed. He had bent her double over a balcony and spread her thighs, dining on her delicious pussy. That was the first time she came, exploding all over Steve’s chin and cheeks and he relished in licking up every last drop, her sweet tang coating his tongue like honey. 

Underwear around her ankles and dress ruched up her back, Steve fucked into her relentlessly. Raw, hard and messy; he had her pinned tight against the railing, her thighs smeared with wet sluicing from her cunt. Each cute girly mewl that split her lips only spurred him to fuck her harder until she was unravelling on his dick for the fourth time in a row, squeezing him until he painted her insides white. 

After they had rejoined the party, Steve didn’t let her out of his sight - choosing to watch her from afar as he sipped on champagne while she mingled with her mother, putting on an innocent smile as his cum dried sticky on her thighs, skin beneath it red raw from the friction of his beard. And when it came time to leave, he gave her one lasting glance with a knowing smile while fisting her still damp panties balled up in his suit pocket.

*** 

Nobody knows this side of Steve. The side of him he hides well from the press; the therapy, the drinking, the sex. Being Mr Nice Guy is draining as shit so naturally his vices are the polar opposite of what he chooses to let people see. It’s bad enough he can manipulate his way into women’s beds using the fact he’s the Steve Rogers but fucking his therapist’s barely twenty year old daughter is another. He lets another tiny grin form across his lips, remembering just last night the heady stench of her room; the odd combination of sex and lavender and it makes him giddy where he sits, pants tightening from the slight swell of his cock. 

He’s normally a bit more careful about where they meet but as her darling mommy is seemingly married to her job, she’s never home to notice the muscular man sneaking in to nail her daughter. Surrounded by pretty pink bed sheets and stuffed teddy bears, he actually got off a little bit on fucking her amongst the femininity, stripping away another slice of innocence while he tore into her perfect little cunt, her sweet cries as she came like music to his ears. 

“Just fine?” She asks, scribbling something down in her pad. “I find it hard to believe ‘Captain America’ is just… fine.” 

Steve sighs. This woman really tests his patience. “Okay, I’m great.” 

“That’s fantastic. Any particular reason why you’re feeling so great?” She stops writing, folding an arm across the other over her lap and leans forward with a wide grin. She has a habit of doing that when he says something that piques her interest. She’ll probably fall off her damn chair when he tells her how sweet her daughter’s pussy tastes.


End file.
